


Bright Lights, Big City

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking down Stephen Warren had a knock on effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Lights, Big City

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bright Lights, Big City  
> Character: Sam Tyler  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Taking down Stephen Warren had a knock on effect.  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Fortune.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Chris and Sam spent their morning on a building site after the body of a young woman was found. By half eleven they knew her name, Denise Stone. She used to dance at Warren’s club but two weeks ago she’d been picked up by vice. Sam knew she’d been dumped here because there was no blood from her stab wounds.

Some of these girls flocked to the big cities to find their fortune. She hadn’t found it but instead had lost it all. If she’d been dancing for Warren she might have stayed safe. Sam felt the guilt overwhelm him.


End file.
